Angel by Day, Demon by Night
by WindyBit
Summary: Collection of one-shots. CH 1: "...Besides, where would I be without you?" "Probably at the bottom of this lake." "Exactl - Wait, what?"
1. Past Talks

**SK: OMG, guys, I have returned! With a Minecraft story this time!**

 **Sky: Yep, it's about me! *smiles and does happy dance***

 **SK: Indeed it is. It'll be mostly one-shots, cause I feel like I need to write them. Plus Sky's gonna get to be her actual species in this, so it'll be interesting trying to write this.**

 **Sky: YUUSSS! :)**

 **SK: Alllllsoooo…. I want you guys to decide if I should incorporate YouTubers into this or if I should use OCs. Mebbe both? I'll let you decide!**

 **Sky: Errr, what about Sister of Gold?**

 **SK: Ah yes, good question. Since I am having a great time with le writers block, it's gonna be on hiatus. Sorry to those who were looking for an update, I feel you. But I got soo excited about writing this, so I just had to start. Also the title is subject to change.**

 **Sky: Enjoy your first chappie!**

* * *

 _Sky, a storm's coming._

"Shut it, Sol. I can tell," Sky hissed. She pushed herself even harder. Earlier, she decided to go for a quick flight, despite Sol's warnings about the weather. Now she was flying extra quick just to beat the storm home.

 _The island's just ahead._

She alit on the island just as the first raindrops started to fall. The last rays of sun reflected off her silver feathers as she folded her wings and scurried into her house. She lived in a cozy cabin on an island off the coast of a large lake. Nobody was around, so Sky could fly as much as she wanted. It wasn't too long of a flight to the city, maybe fifteen minutes or so. The downside, you ask? The lake-effect snow and rain that liked her side of the lake a little too much. Well, hiding your wings had its price.

 _Sky?_

"Solaris, **what** do you want?"

 _You left the skylight open._

"WHAT!?"

Sky jumped from her spot on a comfy chair in the den, and sprinted up the stairs to the living room. Sure enough, the skylight, which she left open on nice days so she could swoop in and out, was wide open, and tons of rain poured in. She flew up and forced it closed.

"Thank you, Sol."

 _No problem._

What's that? Solaris? Oh, you see, he's um.. just a little…. Well… He's a voice. You ever heard that little voice in your head? No? Well only beings with power can handle ones like Sol. Your mind would just crumble.

 _I told you it would rain, Sky. Why don't you ever listen to me?_

"I do listen to you, Sol. You just ruin my fun a little too much."

 _Sometimes I wonder why I even stay with you._

"Aww, c'mon, Sol, you know you love me! Besides, where would I be without you?"

 _Probably at the bottom of this lake._

"Exactl – Wait, what?"

 _Hehehehe._

"That's just rude, bro."

 _But it's true, yes?_

"…"

 _Just as I thought._

"Solaris, sometimes I wonder about you."

 _Same._

Lightning flashed outside, followed by a rumble of thunder. Sky jumped, wings flaring slightly.

 _Ha! Scared of a little thunder?_

"No! It just startled me a bit."

 _Riiight._

"Sol, I swear…"

That's what the rest of the night consisted of. Sky and Sol got along just like siblings. They teased each other and helped each other. Sky was perfectly fine living alone in an isolated cabin, because she wasn't completely alone. To others, yes, she was alone. But they couldn't hear Sol. And they didn't want anyone to know about him either.

 _Hey, Sky?_

"Hmmm?"

 _Do you think there are any others like us?_

Sky turned down the TV show she'd been watching. She looked up at the ceiling, something she often did when she was in thought.

"I don't know, Sol. Honestly, I really don't. Why?"

 _I don't know. I just… I guess… Well…_

"Yes?"

 _I guess I don't want to be the only one._

"…Yeah, I guess I can understand that."

 _You do?_

Sky smiled.

"Well, how many other Halves do you know?"

 _Halves? Oh! I forgot that's what you were. Half demon, half angel right? Well, I haven't ever seen one, but you said they either look like demons or angels, nothing in between. I don't know any personally, besides you._

"Exactly. You know what else?"

 _What?_

"My wing color."

 _Silver? What's wrong with that?_

"It's unique, I guess. Wings aren't typically silver. Makes me stick out like a sore thumb."

 _Oh._

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to it. Besides, no angels out here to give me weird looks."

 _Do you miss the Aether?_

"Not especially. Do you?"

 _Well, not really. But it was pretty up there._

"Well we can't go back, you know. Notch banished me."

 _Of course. Do you miss your friends?_

"Well, yeah. Only one of them knew my secret."

 _Really? Out of all four, only one knew what you really were?_

"Yep. I thought you knew."

 _I don't really pay attention…_

"How can you be in my head and not know what I say?"

 _Dunno. Just works out that way._

"Solaris, you are the **strangest** parasite I have ever met."

 _I'm the only parasite you've ever met._

"True. Holy crap, have we been talking for that long?" Sky exclaimed, glancing at the clock.

 _Apparently so._

"Cut the wise man act, Sol. It's freaking two in the morning! I wanted to get up early tomorrow!"

 _Good luck with that._

"Good night to you, too."

* * *

 **SK: Well? Whaddya think?**

 **Sky: You gave me a voice?**

 **SK: Yep. I wasn't gonna give you one until later, but I had to put him in. So we've learned a little bit about Sky and Sol's past, mostly Sky's.**

 **Sky: I'm cool with that.**

 **SK: Really? I thought you'd hate him. Well, this has gone better than I expected… You sure you're ok with this? (Not that I'd change it or anything)**

 **Sky: Yup. All gucci.**

 **SK: This is very suspicious. Anyhoo, the idea for Solaris came from coldstone4815. If you happen to be reading this, I love Miles and Inches. And you can probably tell I like Kerberos as well.**

 **Sky: When she says she loves it, she's actually, like, obsessed with it.**

 **SK: I am not. Anyways, yeah, the idea of the parasites came from Cold. Not my idea. But who reads author's notes anyways? I'll just leave now. Ciao!**

 **Sky: Buh bye!**

 **6\5\15**

 **SK: Well I wrote this a while ago… I decided to post it to see what you all thought, and I wanted to show that indeed I am still alive.**

 **Sky: Yeah, things have gotten busy around home lately…**

 **SK: But school's out now, so I can really start the story grind! I've been working on Sister of Gold, so don't you worry your pretty little faces!**

 **Sky: Just tell us what you think of this story, yes?**

 **SK: Check you guys later!**


	2. Announcement

Evening, everyone!

I'm not dead. I am writing from Notepad because I have nothing else to use. I'm tired. Most importantly, I'm back on FF! And I've got some things to go over with you all.

1\. Notepad. My laptop did a really weird thing when it was doing it's disk cleaning and a very important core program some how got erased. I was then forced to return my laptop to factory condition. Which means I lost EVERYTHING. No Word for writing. Just horrible old notepad.

2\. I'm back! After like almost a year of me scarcely being around, I have returned to everyone! Another year (almost 2) older and new interests. There's a lot to explain I guess.

3\. This story. I've fallen out of the MC fanbase unfortunately. I know I took OCs for this one, but I can't find it in myself to continue this. I've decided to discontinue this story, as well as my other one. I will still leave them up though.

If you have questions, don't be afraid to PM me! More info can possibly be found on the recent note for my Ninjago story and I will be constantly updating my bio while I clean up. Apologies to those expecting more from me here. I know you're disappointed.

Have a good night, guys!

~Sky 


End file.
